Hello love' be my lover? 2 UsUkUkUs Gakuen Hetalia
by Bodshkathederp
Summary: Hello there! Sorry it took me so long! Anyway I hope you enjoy!


The dumb waiter stopped suddenly and was opened by young teen around Alfred's age. With blue-ish lilac coloured eyes and a warm welcoming smile.

"Hey Alfred father will not be pleased if he found out you invited someone over without telling him." The young teen softly spoke.

"Ah but Mattie he is driving us to the snow village tomorrow wouldn't it be better if he stayed here?" Alfred whined in a almost annoying, childish tone. To make eye contact he climbed out of the carriage and left Arthur sitting there still flushed red.

"I guess so but he's sleeping in your bed!" The teen said in a gentle but strict tone.

*In Arthur's Mind*

'Well things are just turning out splendid today'

"Oh yeah and Mathew this is Arthur, his British isn't that awesome! Also he is like 17 but he's in the same year as me so he can already drive!" The American loudly proclaimed striking another anime like pose.

Mathew began to guide Arthur by the hand out of the cramped space, "Hello there I'm Mathew, my brother's a bit of a twit but he can be "heroic" some times…" his voice was like the fairies that Arthur met as a child, soft & caring like a mother.

"Ah no problem I already figured that out this far, thank you. Umm not to bother you but why did we take that way up?" Arthur intently sat onto one of the Optimus Prime sized beds (Instead of King sized , Queen or twin. Optimus Prime because he needs a bed too you know?) working his long, slender fingers around comic books. 'This must be a room for their little brother or whatever.' Although was proven wrong when he saw Alfred's homework underneath the stack, unfinished and unwanted.

"Ahh well," Mathew began. "When we were little, if we wanted to somewhere with out being spotted by our Nannie we would climb into the dumb waiter and away we go. Although it took one person to operate it so Alfred made an electric panel the worked like an elevator. Keep in mind he made it with old parts from all of our old broken technology that Susan was going to through out until Alfred found a use for them. Plus he was only eight. Isn't he a little technological genius?" He finished sounding like a proud parent.

"What eight? When I was eight I was hiding my brothers underwear in the woods." Arthur semi-shouted snapping his full attention on Alfred.

"Pfttttt Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Alfred broke out into a laughing fit. "-in the woods oh my god that's good! What did they do deserve that!"

"Umm…they used to beat me up and tease me for hanging around with my friends. So I threw away all of their under wear. Although when they asked Peter he just said it was "-Arfwer." he is just terrible at keeping secrets…"

"Hm who's Peter?" Mathew questioned.

"My…never mind that's private I hope you don't mind…"

"Haha dude no prob, could you tell me about your brothers though I'm fascinated."

"Well I have 3 brothers all of which born to my Step 're all assholes and alcoholics,so they don't wake up before 10:30 am and don't go to sleep before 3:00 am. That's all I'm going to tell you for now." He would never tell anyone but he loved his brothers so much when he was a child that once he refused to let go off his older brother for 2 days straight.

Alfred half disappointed just agreed and continued to go on with the previous conversation.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur couldn't get to sleep, that American idiot was snoring at a earth shattering volume right into Arthur's ear.

"…" Alfred went silent for a moment…

Alfred wrapt his arms around Arthur and started to squeeze, he began to lose his breath and started to have a panic attack. He looked around for the first thing in on the large bench in front of Alfred's bed and began to violently hit Alfred with it until he woke up.

"Ow Arthur what the fuck dude!?" Instead of his cheerful regular voice he had a harsh, hateful tone spiking 100 knifes into Arthur's back.

"You were hugging me too tight you git! I swear to god you were going to snap my rib cage in half!" He screamed.

"Oh sorry I was dreaming about this really hot chick, so sorry!" He said still sounding pissed off.

"Well I'm sorry that I woke you up from your dirty ass dreams!"

"Dirty? I was dreaming about my girlfriend!"

"I'm surprised girls are into you!"

"I'm surprised that you're into girls!"

Arthur was about to spit and answer back at him but noticed what he meant by that. He turned around and walked out of the room in a fit of rage.

Alfred was to tired to think straight so he didn't go after him. So he sat with his legs crossed and started to wake himself up and jumped in shock when he realised what would happen if someone found him.

'Oh shit they might beat him up or call the police or my Father might…'

He bolted towards Arthur but by the time he got there his mother had already found him but much to his surprise she pulled him closer and screamed with delight.

"Oh my god he is adorable, Alfie look at him aww can I steal him? He is so CUTE!" She had his head resting on her boobs and was suffocating him with them (Not on purpose though) because she was holding him so tight.

'Oh great another clingy American' He thought to himself.

" Mom your going to kill him, he'll snap like a twig if you squeeze him too tight."

Reluctantly she let go of him he breathed out loudly he thought 'Why is the son more mature then the mother?'

*But if I had you! That be the only thing I'd ever need!Yeah if I had you-* Arthur reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Oh hey Peter, it's 5 in the morning!"

.…

"If you arrived there at 4:30-ish I I could might be able to see you.…no on the 13th not the 14th.… Ahh okay bye bye see you then Peter!

"How did you get my number anyway?"

…

"Wow, grand mommy's mean for doing that isn't she!"

"Okay Peter I've got to go, bye!"

"Only if your a good boy!"

"Okay bye tell grandma and grandpa I said hi."

…

"Okay then bye!"

He hung up and ran back to their bed room. Alfred soon chased after him.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[] 

"Sorry for party rocking!" The stereo loudly proclaimed much to Arthur's dislike. Mathew, Arthur and Alfred were all sitting happily in Arthur's yellow Ford Fiesta, Alfred was in the front singing loudly with the radio while Mathew was asleep in the back seat. Arthur wondered how Mathew could sleep through Alfred's terrible singing it was driving him up a wall.

"Hey Arthur what time is it I'm starved can we stop by Macca's (I don't know what American nickname for it is but that's the Australian nickname for McDonalds.)?" The younger, louder teen moaned. Arthur simply shook his head in response and watching in delight as he saw Alfred's grin slowly disappear.

"Two more hours before 1:30. That's my lunch time and it will be yours!" Arthur turned to the American and handed him a bag of packaged popcorn from the glovebox. "Here you go snack on this if you're starving."

The American couldn't complain so he shuffled towards the window nomming on each piece of pop corn.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[] {}

Alfred collapsed onto the bed with a laptop in hand, he opened it up and began to play Mass Effect 3.

"Hey… do you mind if I practice?"

Alfred turned around and located his eyes on a violin in Arthur's hands.

"Why not?" He hummed before once again becoming a brainless zombie fixated on the computer like it was his last meal.

Arthur gracefully stood up and took his violin with him as he headed for the door Alfred once again glanced at him now with confusion.

"Hey dude where do you think your going?" He questioned with a slight sound of concern in his voice.

"Outside, why do you care?"

Alfred sighed before asking why.

"-Because my brothers hated me playing the violin while they are listening to their own music so I just go outside…"

"Isn't that dangerous? Also it's kinda snowing outside so it might fuck up your violin or some shit like that, I don't know." The way he spoke made Arthur think that he wanted him to stay but Arthur thought that was far fetched.

"Umm if you that worried you can come with me…" He shyly said with a Tsundere kind of tone.

A large sigh of disappointment was heard before Alfred got up and snatched his coat. "Well the hero can't leave anybody in the path of danger… even if it's a Chav…"

(Chav (Council, Housed, And, Violent) is like a houso or a redneck/ hillbilly)

"I'm not a bloody Chav you wanker! You're the Chav!" He screamed.

(If you want to hear the melody listen to this: /cmG_mx1leGM)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur gently shuffled on the chair as a tried to put on his ski boots. Once he was done he stood up and pulled the goggles over his eyes.

"Hey! Alfred you American idiot! How long does it take to find our equipment!" He playfully yelled.

Alfred gently stumbled out with a pair of skis and polls, and a snowboard. Arthur gently sighed before taking his skis and walking out into the snow


End file.
